Music Of The Night
by xxdecimated
Summary: Christine looked back at the Opera Ghost with longing and regret for what has happened that night, with her new freedom she will fight with herself to stay with the one who loves her. Yet she is faced with the longing for Erik, who will she chose...
1. Looking back at a fading past

This is my 4th fan fiction up on this sight. For those who have read my previous ones, I am sorry I havent updated in two months. I will begin to try as soon as I can, so sorry for abandoning those three.

* * *

**Note:** I own nothing in the Phantom of the Opera, I am just a fan who wondered what it would be like if Christine Daae and Erik got together.

* * *

She looked back once more at him, the one who inspired her voice. Her eyes reflected sadness as she turned away from him. _'I'm sorry…' _She thought as she drifted farther from him, on the river that first showed her who he really was. Her gaze turned toward the man next to her, his gaze fixed on the water ahead of him. Slowly her young heart began to ache, but Christine did not know what for. Was it the fact that she would finally be free from the torture of the infamous Opera Ghost, or was it the fact that she would never see him again.

"Christine, are you okay?" A gentle, smooth voice asked from beside her.

"Yah, I'm just glad to get out of there." Her small voice replied reassuringly as she softly smiled up to him. "Why?"

"You seem so distant, that's not really like you that's all."

"Just thinking, that's all." Christine replied once again, giving a soft sigh as she eyed her reflection. _'About what I dare not say.' _

"Okay, and don't worry. He will never come anywhere near you, if he makes it through this fiery hell he calls his own." Raoul said with a cocky tone, which made her roll her eyes all the while sneaking a look back at her past. Her brown eyes met the ones of the man who inspired her voice all those many years ago. In his eyes she saw all his sadness and torture he faced in the many years to come, if he could make it out alive.

When he looked back into hers he saw something he never thought he would ever see, regret for what she did to him. "Christine, I love you." Erik softly whispered into the heavy air as he turned his back to her, wondering if his face wasn't so disfigured then she would love him and not Raoul. On his lips he could still feel her, a feeling so pleasant that he never could dream to deserve such a feeling as this. Wishing that she would come back to him and forget all she has seen, all the wrong doing he has committed to so many people. He caught sight of his reflection in the mirror, the monster that he was. With all his anger and rage, Erik picked up a golden candle holder and smashed each mirror until only small shards remained. He heard the chanting of the policemen and angry members of the opera house and ran, ran from everything he ever knew to be his home.


	2. Anywhere

2nd chapter- I hope you all like it!

If I'm slow in the next few chapters, please do not mind I just have a lot on my mind.

At first if it seems to be a ChristinexRaoul fanfic it's because around the 4th chapter Erik will appear.

To all who read and reviewed: xoxo

* * *

By the time Christine and Raoul finally made it out of the darkness and into the light, a mass of people were running around looking for friends or dear loved ones. With the opera house still burning furiously with no sign of giving up everyone feared the worst. The only two that Christine was worried about was Madame Giry and her daughter Meg. She was worried about one more, the Devil's Child. Whom through all he did she began to miss for reasons unexplainable. "Madame Giry! Meg!" She called out as she began to go the opposite direction of the flood of people in the streets. The only time she stopped was when she caught sight of the two, and quickly ran toward them. "Madame Giry! Meg!" She called out once again as she quickly ran toward the mother and daughter, happy that they both made it out safely.

"Christine, are you okay? Did Erik hurt you?" The older Giry asked as she caressed the girls soft cheek, obviously worried about the one she thought of as her daughter.

"I'm fine really…what about you two are you both okay?"

"Were fine, Christine." Meg said sweetly as she handed her friend something wrapped up tightly in a white towel. "I found this and think you should have it…"

"What is it?" She asked examining it with the utmost care, almost afraid to break it.

"Just open it, and you will find out." Her mother said as she eyed the girl, waiting for her to open it. When she finally unwoven the towel to find his white mask.

"…How did you get this?" She quietly asked quickly placing the towel back over the porcelain face mask.

Meg looked at her mom and her mom nodded as Meg looked back at her dear friend. "I went down to his layer after he disappeared and you guys escaped and I found it, so I kind of took it." She replied as she saw someone wrap his arms around Christine. "Hey Raoul…"

"I'm so glad Christine found you two, she was worried sick." He said as he pulled his fiancé closer to him, looking down to see the towel. "What's that?" Raoul asked Christine, who in return looked back at Madame Giry who simply shrugged her shoulders.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Christine said leaning into his arms, wrapping the mask up tighter so Raoul wouldn't see the contents inside.

Through the shadows the Devil's Child glared at everyone, especially the two lovers caught up in each other. He gave a sigh as he made his way through the lonely streets of Paris. "You were always meant to live alone, you should have known she would never love you." He whispered as his shadow only seem to grow in his heart. He stopped walking once he knew no one was around him, he looked down to see a pool of stagnate water and saw his reflection and cringed. "Who would ever love you, all anyone would ever see is your face infection…" She said to himself once again as he cursed himself and his self pity.

------------------------------------------

"Christine are you sure that you're okay?" Raoul asked as she shut the door behind him, eyeing his wife to be with compassion unspeakable.

"I-I'm fine, I should be asking the same question to you." She replied back eyeing his series of scratches and bruises.

"Don't worry, it's nothing time wont heal." Raoul guided Christine to a couch and sat her down along beside him. "I'm more worried about your emotion scars…"

"Emotional scars?" Christine asked facing him. "Are you serious?"

"Of course, what he did to you was something I could never get over if I was in your shoes."

"I'm strong, and "it's nothing time wont heal"…" She retorted back with a small smirk on her face as she heard him softly laugh.

"Tomorrow I'm taking you out shopping."

"…Shopping?"

"Yah, all your clothing was burned in the fire so you need new ones right?"

"Right? But Meg offered some of her clothing earlier before we left." She stated as she looked at him as he sighed and took her hand in his own. "What?"

"You need your own Christine."

"I don't want you spending your money on me you-" She was cut off by Raoul gently placing his lips against hers, pulling her closer to him. She softly smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, softly kissing him back. All the while unsuspecting that anyone was looking through a un-covered window.

* * *

I hope you like 


End file.
